The present invention relates to a word processing apparatus provided with a users' dictionary memory, and more specifically relates to a word processing apparatus which can easily perform word memory and word deletion into and from the users' dictionary memory.
In general, word processing apparatuses, for example, electronic typewriters are equipped with a ROM (read only memory)-type dictionary memory and a RAM (random access memory)-type users' dictionary memory in a controlling apparatus thereof, and the user can freely store or delete proper nouns, words, phrases which are not stored in the dictionary memory into the users' dictionary memory.
Then, where the spell checking mode is set in the memory mode, if a space is entered as a sectioning data after a proper noun has been entered, the proper noun is judged to be a wrongly spelled word.
In this case, that proper noun can be stored into the users' dictionary memory by depressing a storage key.
Also, by moving a cursor to the display position of a desired word already inputted and then depressing the storage key, that word can be stored into the users' dictionary memory.
When deleting a word from the users' dictionary memory, by depressing a delete key after entering the word, the word is deleted from the users' dictionary memory, or by moving the cursor to the display position of a desired word already inputted and then depressing a delete key, the desired word is deleted from the users' dictionary memory.
On the other hand, where the spell checking mode is set in the typewriter mode, if a space as a sectioning data is entered after a proper noun has been printed, the proper noun is judged to be a wrongly spelled word.
In this case, the proper noun can be stored into the users' dictionary memory by depressing the storage key.
Also, by moving a print head to the print position of a desired word already printed and then depressing the storage key, that word can be stored into the users' dictionary memory.
When deleting a word from the users' dictionary memory, the word is deleted from the users' dictionary memory by depressing the delete key after printing the word, or by moving the print head to the print position of a desired word and then depressing the delete key, that desired word is deleted from the users' dictionary memory.
In the conventional electronic typewriters provided with the above-mentioned dictionary memory and users' dictionary memory, in case where a word is stored or deleted into or from the users' dictionary memory in the memory mode, only when the word is inputted lastly and the cursor is not moved, the word can be stored into the users' dictionary memory by depressing the storage key, and the word can be deleted from the users' dictionary memory by depressing the delete key. However, as to the word other than the word described above, it is required to move the cursor to the display position of the word already inputted and displayed on a display.
Also, in the case of the typewriter mode, only when the word is printed lastly and the print head is not moved, the word can be stored into the users' dictionary memory by depressing the storage key, and the word can be deleted from the users' dictionary memory by depressing the delete key. However, as to the word other than the word described above, it is required to move a carriage to the print position of the word already printed by depressing a space key or a backspace key, and thus a problem remains that storing processing or deleting processing of the word cannot be performed quickly and the operationality is inferior.